


Facts

by sapphicism (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Raydia Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Arranged Marriage, F/F, First Kiss, Literal Sleeping Together, Raydia Week 2019, raydiaweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/sapphicism
Summary: Claudia has a habit of repassing facts when she’s overwhelmed





	Facts

**Author's Note:**

> raydia week 2019 - day 2: domesticity / post-canon
> 
> this is an AU where the elves and the humans make a deal that a marriage between them in order to end the war. i tried to mix both prompts and this is basically fluff! hope y'all enjoy, i wrote this really quick (i just found out about the week today...)

Claudia has a habit of repassing facts when she’s overwhelmed. Fact number 1: to end the war, she, a human, got married to Rayla, a Moonshadow elf. 

Fact number two: the marriage didn’t feel like an obligation at all. 

And, finally, fact number three: Rayla’s skin is breathtaking under the moonlight. Perhaps that should be expected from someone whose primal energy was taken from the moon, but Claudia is still… amazed. There’s something about the parts of her arm, shoulder, and back that aren’t covered by the white blankets being illuminated by the moon that captivated the magician. 

“I can feel you staring,” Rayla suddenly says.

“Oh, um,” Claudia catches herself blushing, and finding relief in the fact that it’s dark and that the elf has her eyes closed. “I’m sorry, it’s just— I was—”

Rayla laughs. “It’s fine. I’ve never said I disliked it,” Claudia’s face gets redder, and she feels like the other knows it. “What do you think?”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you want, I guess. This whole situation? I mean, getting married to an elf you’ve only seen a few times. Or, maybe, about what you see. I know you’re still staring.”

“I like it,” Claudia starts. She decides to ignore the panic inside because it definitely wouldn’t help her. “I feel like… like the moon doesn’t only increase your strength, but your beauty too.”

Rayla raises an eyebrow, finally opening her eyes. “So, you’re saying I’m ugly normally.”

“That… that’s not what I said…” Sighing, Claudia can’t say she dislikes the teasing. Not when it’s Rayla the one doing it. “It’s just… I feel lucky that I can see you like that. I don’t think you let many people enjoy this view, and I think that’s a shame. For them, of course! I feel delightfully selfish, in a very human way.”

_ She’s so confident,  _ Claudia thinks as Rayla gets close to her. She doesn’t see a hint of hesitation in the elf’s eyes, and she finds it brilliant — she finds herself wanting a bit of that. She isn’t sure she does, though. Maybe it’s just beautiful when Rayla does it, and Claudia wouldn’t dare to take the magnificence out of her and that moment, even if she could.

“I like how good you are with words when you’re comfortable,” Rayla declares, and she sounds sincere.

“Can I kiss you?” Claudia asks, so suddenly that she even surprises herself.

“I… Yeah? We are married?”

“Well, that doesn’t give me a free pass…” Claudia giggles nervously. “And, um… especially under the circumstances our marriage happened.”

“Oh. Yeah, you’re right. But…” It’s Rayla’s time to giggle. “You’re definitely allowed to kiss me. It’s… I’d even say you’re encouraged to do so.”

Fact number four: that sentence makes Claudia’s heart skip a beat. Fact number five (and, in Claudia’s opinion, the most important): Rayla is an incredibly good kisser. 

**Author's Note:**

> please, leave a comment, i love feedback, and you can find me on twitter as @wlwsrobin! <3


End file.
